Past catches up and new beginings
by MysteriousMoonSpirit
Summary: There are more with Guinevere in the cells. Two women. Both best friends, who have a connection with a knight. This is their story of friendship, family, love, and new starts. Arthur/Guin,Lance/OC,Tristan/OC,Galahad/OC,Gawain/OC, possible Dag/OC. R&R.
1. Aleera, friends, hell, and sleep

Aleera

Aleera.

She didn't know how long exactly she'd been there, but it had taken a good toll on her. Her name was Aleera and she trapped in basically Hell on Earth. It was supposedly a holy place, but nothing was holy about what they were doing. Crazy, devil monks had put her in a cell with another women in it. The other women had dark hair, seemed strong, and really pretty if you looked through the dirt, bruises, and dried blood. They never quite had the chance to talk to much, since it just caused the monks to hurt them more.

The wife of the owner here, would sometimes bring in small bits of food for them. It wasn't much and didn't quench their hunger, but it helped give them enough strength to have some life. After being there for who knew how long, they brought some more people in. What seem to be a family with a mother, father, teen daughter, and little boy, no more than eight and that could be pushing it. Then next to them was someone else, not their family, but a captive. At first Aleera didn't get a look at her, but nearly had a heart attack when she did. It was her best friend, Annelise. A small tear fell down her face, but she quickly wiped it so the monks couldn't see.

If they saw that you cared for someone here, they would beat that person extra hard in front of you. That was the main reason her and the other women, who's name was Guinevere, didn't talk anymore, they cared too much for each other. Now a family and her best friend was in that place. All she could think was, _Spirit above help us_. Annelise saw her and was about to say something, but Aleera shook her head lightly. They couldn't speak, if the monks knew their closeness who knew the pain it would bring. Aleer wanted to spare her friend as much as she could.

A few days later, the monks seemed to forget about Aleera and the women. They didn't even really do anything to Annelise, yet, save starving and some bruises. They were focusing on the family. Within a the course of what seemed a few days they'd managed to hurt the boy, torture to near death the sister, and killed the parents. Today they had taken the boy out and after a course of some hours they had broken his arm. His scream echoed off the walls and broke all of the captives' hearts.

"No!!" His sister screamed through her cell. Tears were going down her face at watching her baby brother suffer.

"Shut up!" One of the monks said, kicking her cell door.

"Please! Hurt me instead, just leave him be. Kill me if you wish, but leave my baby brother be!" she was pleading with them. They seemed to be considering, then accepted it. Putting the boy back in his cell, they took her out.

"No!" the boy yelled. The monk holding him, slapped him to make him quiet and shut his cell.

"Quiet brat. Be thankful to your sister." Within half an hour they had, as she suggested, killed her. She was already weak and near death, they just finished the task. With the girls last breath, she told her brother she loved him.

"Bastards!" Aleera heard Annelise yell out. One kicked her cell door to warn her to be quiet. "You sons of bitches!" she yelled again.

"Shut up girl and save your strength! You'll need it. Tomorrow we'll have to teach you some manners." With that the two monks left to switch out with another two. That would give them at least ten or so minutes.

They could hear the small boy's crying at his sisters' death. The women's hearts broke again.

"Lucan, it'll be alright. Things may seem horrible and all, but they'll get better. I swear." Aleera said. All of them had learned his name.

"Listen to her, Lucan. None of us would lie to you. Things will get better. We can't replace your family, but we'll protect you with our lives." Guinevere said, hoarsely, but loud enough to be heard.

"Lucan? Don't let them know that they've hurt you. That'll just make them enjoy it. Make them think they haven't broken you. Like the other one said, we'll protect you if they try anything else with you. Don't let your family's death upset you too much. It's alright to grieve, but know that they're in a much better place." Annelise said. Lucan's cries weren't as loud as they had been, but you could still hear them.

Guinevere started to hum a song slowly Aleera and Annelise each joined in, though neither knew it. They continued humming till the door above them opened for the new monks to come. During their humming, Lucan had become quiet and eventually fell asleep. After sometime each woman in turn went to sleep as well, though uneasy, it was a small bit of rest.

Aleera woke with a jolt and had a strange feeling. It wasn't the usual sick or hate feeling, it was one of almost hope and relief. She couldn't understand why she had it, but it got stronger. There was only one monk there, somewhat strange but she didn't care. The less of them there, the better it was. He was chanting something, but from her time there she'd learned to zone it out. Suddenly, she heard a sound, like walls crumbling and then the sound of braking wood.

From her spot, she saw Guinevere open a small slit in her eye and glance out. Aleera, who was in the back spot, tried to peer out and couldn't move her neck much, it was stiff. Voices reached her ears, but she was close to falling asleep again, so they made no sense to her. There was yelling, then some metal against metal and the cell doors were being open. She vaguely saw a big man call out, then lift Lucan out and start to caring him out of there.

One man said something to the larger one with Lucan, he answered back with something, than the man and boy left. Then her and Guinevere's cell was opened and two men looked in. At first they only saw Guinevere so Aleera tried to make a sound, but nothing came out. Guinevere was able to lift her hand and give a tired point to her friend, before becoming to weak. One man who seemed the leader took Guinevere, while the other one moved in and took her. Aleera could sense that none of the people there would hurt any of them so she didn't fight back, also being that she didn't have the strength.

As they were walking up the stairs out of the Hell hole, panic struck her. Annelise! She hadn't seen anyone get her friend out of there. Some kind of strength came to her long enough to make a sound. The man looked down at her with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, holding still a moment. Her mouth moved a bit, but she couldn't quite be loud enough for him to hear her. He lifted her up slightly and bent his head down to listen. She mustered up everything she had to speak.

"Annelise..still there..don't leave..her." she spoke softly, but tried to make it loud. He could hear her well enough, with having moved her closer and now looked at her with worried eyes.

"There's someone else down there?" he asked. She merely nodded, not being able to talk anymore without feeling as if her throat would bleed.

"She's still alive?" he made sure, not wanted to bring out a dead body. She nodded again, more fiercely. "Alright. I'll have someone get her."

He continued to walk her out and she shoved her head into his chest when the sun reached them. It hurt at first making her feel as if she were burning, but then gradually felt better and hurt less.

The man laid her down on the grass, put his cloak around her and told her he'd be right back. She watched him to and talked to the man with Guinevere, whom in turn said something to someone on a horse. The man on the horse, who looked familiar, got off and walked down the stairs. Aleera knew he went to Annelise. Soon the man who got her, came back with a small flask.

He held her up, leaning her on his chest and started to give her some water. She spit it out at first, causing her to cough, but then started to drink it down. It felt good, though also seemed to burn from not having contact with her for so long. Once she was finished she started to feel drowsy. The last thing she saw was the man coming from the dungeon helping hold up her friend, and then her friend rush to her.

Annelise reached her friend, right after Aleera went asleep or fainted. She herself was feeling slightly weak, but wouldn't let it show. The man holding her friend up started to pick her up. She went to her friends' side and gave him a look.

"I wont hurt her. I'm taking her to our healer, where she can rest." The man spoke and started to walk her to a caravan (that the right word for it? I almost put wagon.)

She walked, nearly in a trance after her friend. She saw Guinevere there was well, Aleera was placed next to her, and Lucan was up front. A big man, whom she'd seen earlier was with him. Once her friend was put in side, she moved to lay next to her, putting her between Guinevere and Aleera. Slowing she fell into the same sleep as the other freed captives in the caravan.


	2. Talking, anger, laughs, and thoughts

Annelise woke up after a possible two hours or so

Annelise woke up after a possible two hours or so. Looking to her left and right she saw that Guinevere and Aleera were still asleep, they needed the rest more than she. Sitting up, she saw the same big man and he was with Lucan, who seemed to be asleep as well. He noticed she was awake and motioned that she could come closer. Annelise went over and sat next to Lucan, placing a hand on his head and smiling gently at him.

"Are you family to him?" he asked. He may be big, but his voice was gentle. She shook her head 'no'. "Are you family to them?" he asked, now motioning to the girls behind them.

"Not to her, but I've gotten close to her." She pointed to Guinevere, "But I've known her my whole life. We're as close as sisters, blood relation doesn't matter." She was pointing to Aleera. The man nodded his head; understand that from his brothers in arms.

"I am Dagonet." He said, giving her a very warm and brotherly smile.

"Annelise." She gave a small smile back, not as big but still warm.

"Are you injured anywhere?" he looked at her.

"No, I was fortunate enough. You all got us the day they were going to 'teach me manners'." She informed quoting the one monk. "I have just a few bruises, but they're patch up nicely on their own. Besides that I'm just hungry, but that can still wait."

"Are you sure? You can eat a bit if you feel the need." Dagonet said, making sure she was well.

"I'm fine. All I'd really like to do is perhaps walk a bit, or ride a horse if you could spare one." Annelise said, her eyes showing hope of being out in the air that was kept from her.

"I'll be in here for quite some time, you may use my horse. Her name is Dessiah, she will not trouble you." He let her get past him and went to the horse he pointed at. She was tied to the caravan keeping its pace. She was about to untie her and mount, when Dagonet grabbed her wrist.

"Here, take this. Wouldn't want you to catch cold." He gave her a blanket that had been off to the side. She nodded in thanks, wrapped it around her, and mounted Dessiah. For a small time, she kept pace with the caravan in case either woman woke up, or Lucan but soon felt the need to be alone.

Annelise fell back a bit, keeping herself but not completely cutting off the world. She would look around sometimes and smile at some of the villagers children and then would just stare at the trees around.

The knights watched her for a time, though none of them made a move to talk to her.

"Isn't that the one Tristan got out?" Galahad asked, watching her.

"Aye. Wonder how she's up and moving, from coming out of that place?" Gawain said.

"Well, lets find out." Bors said, moving his horse over to her. The other two followed. Bors went over to her left, Gawain to her right, and Galahad next to him.

"'Ello miss." Bors said, giving her a hearty smile. Was slightly freaked out by being flanked on either side, but didn't let it show. They had saved all of them from that place, so they couldn't be bad.

"Hello, sir." She answered, giving a week smile.

"No need for the 'sir', he's the farthest thing from formal." Gawain said, giving her a friendly smile. She gave a small laugh from the joke but then laughed harder and greater upon seeing Bors's face, which was trying to fake being a lord or emperor.

"So, what should I address you as?" Annelise asked, after the laughing went way.

"I'm Bors. The one on your right is Gawain and next to him is Galahad." Annelise nodded her head to each of them in greetings.

"I'm Annelise." They each have her a smile.

"So you've already met Dag, I see." Bors said, nodding to the horse she was riding. She nodded her head.

"He's nice and gentle for his size."

"Yeah, he is. Probably the nicest of us all, yet can be the most fierce." Galahad said. She nodded. Looking ahead she saw two other men riding together, soon joined by a third. Annelise recognized the third as the one that got her, but he still looked familiar from someplace else.

"Who are those men, up there?" she said, pointing to the group.

"The one with the red cape is Arthur, he's our commander. Then the one next to him with the twin swords is Lancelot. And the one that just joined this is Tristan." She had been taking notes, as to remember each one, but almost fell off her horse at the last part.

Holding herself atop the horse, she fell into a coughing fit. The knights looked worried. "Ye alright, love?" Bors asked, patting her on the back. She gave a small nod and slowly composed herself.

"What did you call the last man?" she asked, looking at Gawain.

"Tristan. Why?" they all watched her. At first she seemed to have a small trace of relief, but that very quickly changed to aggravation while she have a un-lady like grunt.

"Just my luck, he's the one to get me. Ugh, this is going to be real _fun_." She basically mumbled to herself, but the others could hear. The sarcasm was clear in her last sentence. After some silence, she moved the conversation elsewhere. The time past well for them, getting to know each other and such.

Caravan

Aleera woke up in a sweat. Her whole body ached and her stomach was on fire. She moved a bit from her side to look over at her other side. She barely saw Guinevere, because a man was in front of her. He seemed to be resetting her fingers, by the sounds of cracking and Guinevere's muffled screams. Aleera heard her say something, but couldn't make it out. She watched the man place her back down to rest and then glace over at Aleera. He turned so he could look at her better, she reminded him of someone but he let that thought pass. _Later._ He thought.

"How are you fairing, Milady?" He asking, watching her. She didn't move away from him, but seemed slightly uneasy. _Perhaps the armor or being a man._

"Fine." She choked out, her throat still dry-ish. He nodded, and then noticed her shoulder.

"Would you like me to get Lancelot?" he asked her. She looked confused and just stared at him. "The knight that brought you out." He clarified for her. She gave a small nod and he went to leave. Turning slightly, he looked back, "My name is Arthur. You can trust me."

She gave him a small smile and nodded. Within a few minutes the knight that got her, Lancelot she recalled, came in. He said something to the man she'd seen earlier with Lucan, and then made his way to her.

He sat, or tried at least with the room, by her side and watched her. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes." She said, trying to move up, but couldn't from a searing pain coming mostly from her stomach and shoulder. Lancelot put a hand on her back to steady her and the other on her opposite shoulder. He soon noticed her shoulder, as Arthur had.

"Your shoulder is out of place. I need to put it back." He looked her in the eyes, showing her he wouldn't use any more force than was needed. Helping her sit up to give him a better way to get it. Placing his hands where they needed to be, he looked back at her to see if she was ready. She nodded, having put the blanket in her mouth to bite on; he did it as swiftly as he could. Aleera barely flinched, but a small sound escaped her mouth as she willed the tears not to come.

Lancelot took her spare hand that had been squeezing the blanket, making her knuckles white, and gently held it. She slowing released the blanket from her hand and mouth. Suddenly a great pain rushed over her and she grabbed her stomach. Lancelot looked at her, worried.

"What is it?" he placed a hand on her forehead, and nearly drew it away by how much she was burning up. Noticing her holding her stomach with force, he took her chin and had her look at him.

"Let me see. Please." He spoke very soft and gentle, and looked her in the eyes. She moved her hands to allow him to see. Lancelot pulled the dress up, stopped when he got to her mid-thigh, and then covered that up with a blanket. He looked away as he pulled it over her lower body and made sure to recover it with the blanket. When that was down, he looked back. The pain seemed to be coming from her abdomen, so he slowly pulled it up.

His voice was lost and more anger than he ever thought possible swept over him. All over her abdomen and a little higher on her stomach were cuts. All shapes, sizes, and in every type of angle. He felt a feeling of envy for the death the Saxon's would give the monks. As Lancelot inspected the wounds, he could see several were infected.

"Dag, come here." He called. Dagonet was there in moments and looked at what Lancelot presented to him. He took an intake of breath.

"We'll have to clean those, but the caravan is to shaky to do it now. Tonight, when we've stopped to rest." Dagonet gave her a reassuring smile, "Do not worry, we'll make sure you'll heal up nicely." And then he left, to tend to Lucan once more.

Lancelot released the breath he didn't know he was holding and started to pull the dress back down. "I'll get her a pair of breeches and shirt for when we clean them." He told her.

"Annelise?" she questioned. Aleera knew that she hadn't been hurt, but still couldn't think of where she was.

"I may have seen her riding with my fellow knights. Do not worry." He helped her lay back down and made sure the blankets would keep her warm. "Sleep, you need it." Lancelot felt her forehead again, gave one of her hands a squeeze, and then left.

Getting out in the daylight, he got on his horse and went to Arthur. Lancelot was beyond furious and sickened. He felt like killing someone and hurling at the same time.

"How fair she?" Arthur asked. He glanced over at his friend, but then turned to stare from the look on his face.

"Her shoulder is in place. The only thing left wrong is that half her upper stomach and all her lower have been cut. Deep by the marks and long." Lancelot stared at his friend. "A good portion of them are infected. Dag is going to clean them later, so she'll live. But what about those cuts? Arthur, just from those, she may very well never have children! Do you hear me?! She may never know the joy of having a child, unless by some amazing miracle. Is that what your precious Rome does to women now a days?" Lancelot didn't wait for an answer, but just moved to be alone with his thoughts.

From the news, Arthur felt sick and almost did puke, but held it back. He understood his friend's anger, the hatred he already barred for Rome having this make it even worse. Hopefully things would get better, he prayed.

**Back with knights and Annelise: **

All four of them were in a fit of laughter, having Annelise and Bors almost falling on the ground from it. All of them were telling stories from their pasts. Gawain had just told her about the time they all took Lancelot's clothes, weapons, and horse from where he was bathing in a stream. They only left him a pair of boots and a cape. The vision it's self was enough to make anyone laugh, then they informed her of him having to walk through this village they were staying out, only wearing those items.

Annelise finally got control, as well as Bors, and they quieted down a bit, wiping a few strand tears away.

"Can I ask you something, Annelise?" Galahad looked at her. She shook her head, still trying to catch her breath. "How is it you don't look like a lot of people around here?" he still looked at her. True, her entire appearance wasn't normal.

Rather short, barely below her shoulders blonde hair, her eyes were amazing blue but with gray in the back, and her skin we between white and tan. She have a small smile, "My mother ran from her tribe soon after marring my father. They were banished for the marriage and so traveled to find someplace else to live. They came across this other tribe and were taken in, soon after I was born. I didn't fit with the tribe as far as appearance, but they wouldn't let an outsider make a comment about it. I was as every part them, as if they were my actual tribe."

"What was yer old tribe?" Bors asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know. I never asked the name, nor really cared to know." They were silent a while. Then Bors spoke up.

"Did I tell you about the time…." And so the stories and laughter went on, with much merriment. Soon the day left, night fell, and they were making camp. Annelise bid farewell to the knights and told them that she much check on her friends. Hooking the horse back up, she walked back into the caravan. Checking on Lucan, who was awake slightly and she gave him a warm hug and kiss on the head, then going to the girls.

Aleera was asleep but Guinevere was awake. They spoke softly for some time, then Annelise got comfortably and rested a bit before the night set it. _This is going to be an interesting night._ With that thought, she drifted off.


	3. Finding big brother

Guinevere and Annelise both woke up at the same moment

Guinevere and Annelise both woke up at the same moment. Glancing around at their surroundings, they saw that it was dark in night though not extremely late. Fires were being set up and sleeping areas placed. Looking to their right, they saw Aleera still sleeping, with a faint smile on her face. Suddenly someone walked into the caravan and the two girls flew their eyes at them. It was just Lancelot.

"Sorry to disturb, but I brought these for…"He motioned to Aleera, not having heard her name yet. In his hands was a shirt and pair of breeches.

"Aleera, her name is Aleera." Guinevere told him, as Annelise took the bundle from him. He nodded, letting the name process into his brain.

"I wouldn't want to disrupted her sleep, but Dagonet says we'll need to take care of her wounds soon." He said, watching her sleep. _She looks so peaceful. _Guinevere and Annelise shared a quick look, and then told him that they'd get her up and dressed soon. He gave a nod and then left.

Annelise gave her a very gentle and soft shake. Slowly her eyes opened up and she looked around, not knowing where she was at first but soon the setting became familiar. Giving a small groan of having to be awake, she looked over at the two women.

She gave a small smile, "Hello." They smiled back.

"Lancelot brought you these. He said that you'd have to get your wounds treated soon." Annelise said, giving her a brave face and reassurance in her eyes. Aleera gave a short nod and Annelise with Guinevere helped get her out of the dress and into the other clothes. They had to tie the breeches to make them fit her a bit better, though not so tight as to hurt her. The shirt was big, but fit good enough.

"Come on little bird, let's go out there." Annelise said, using an old nickname. Annelise had moved in front of her to help her out, then once they were out Guinevere came out behind and went to her other side for her lean on as well. They looked around, trying to find the men and then spotted them over by a fire a little ways to their right. Both helped their friend get over to the men.

Once they saw them walking their, Dagonet and Lancelot went to get her. The women were hesitant at first, but let them take her to a spot by the fire. Annelise and Guinevere sat close by, on a log. Glancing around, Annelise saw that Tristan wasn't around. _For the better. _

Dagonet and Lancelot placed her next to the fire; close enough for the light and warmth but so close as put danger to them. They had her propped up on Lancelot's knees as he sat up. Dagonet took some daggers out and set them by the fire to heat up, as they did he placed out some wraps, alcohol, and a piece of leather for her to bite on. The daggers were soon hot.

Dagonet pulled the shirt up as far as it need be, and the breeches down a few centimeters, then gave her the leather piece. "There aren't too many that need work, I'll try to make it fast." He gave a gently look. She nodded, placed the leather in her mouth, and without knowledge grabbed Lancelot's hand. The other knights, who were across the fire, could see the wounds and each one had taken an intake of breath.

Taking one dagger, Dagonet set it on a wound and all by the fire could hear a sizzle of skin. Aleera bit down on the leather so hard, she thought it would rip then squeezed Lancelot's hand. She was sure that she was hurting him, but he never flinched by it, just stroked her hair. The first dagger had cooled after three or four wounds, so he grabbed the second dagger and went to work again. One by one the knights watching each turned their heads down, to either watch the fire or stare at the ground.

Dagonet had heated four daggers and was almost done with the third one. Once that had cooled off, he didn't go straight for the fourth but check her wounds to see if he needed it. Looked at all of them, he couldn't see anymore that needed work.

"You can relax now." Dagonet said, giving her a small smile. She took out the leather piece to see teeth marks grounded into it. Realizing she still had Lancelot's hand, she let go giving a shaky breath out.

It didn't take long to tend and wrap her wounds. When she was helped to sit up and set back against the log with her friends on either side, she found that it didn't hurt as much as before. A small bowl of stew was brought to her and the other two girls, who thankfully took it. They all were silent for a time. The girls with eating and getting some strength, the men with not quite knowing what to say.

Annelise decided that she would introduce everyone. "I'm Annelise, this is Aleera and Guinevere. That is Gawain, Galahad, Bors, Dagonet, and Lancelot." They all exchanged some greetings and small smiles. Guinevere excused herself, saying she was in need of some more rest. The girls said goodnight and that they'd see her later.

"Where are you two from?" Gawain asked, looked over at them. It was obvious they weren't Woads.

"Sarmatia." They answered unison. The men got shocked looks.

"Why are ye all the way out here?" Bors asked.

"Well, I left to try and find my brother. Along the way I ended up getting lost and found myself at that estate. When I asked for some food and water for my horse, all I got was knocked unconscious and woke up in a strange room. I wasn't in the cell, yet, but it was still eerie. Marious came in and said that nothing would be given freely, that I would have to work or give something in return. Needless to say, I didn't do a thing. So he sent me to the monks, to 'learn to obey'." Aleera said. "After sometime, they then brought Annelise there with Lucan's family."

"So, how'd you get there then?" Gawain asked, looking at Annelise.

"I went looking for her, some days after she left. As I was tracking her down, I came across some sort of fight or so. It was between some guards or something and Lucan's family. They were trying to take something from them, I'm supposing. Well, I ended up getting in the middle of it and killed one of the guards. After a few moments of struggle they grabbed the family and me. Within the day we were taken to the dungeon." Annelise told them.

Through the course of about fifteen or so minutes, they were all talking and laughing with ease. Bors especially took it upon himself to tell most of the stories, usually concerning either Lancelot or Galahad.

"You know," Aleera started to say, as she calmed down from laughing, "each of you remind me of my brother." She smiled.

"What is he like?" Lancelot asked, watching her.

"Gentle, kind, might seem tough but is a true softy. He would always been smiling and laughing around me. Whenever I was angry or sad, he'd find a way to make it better. He's the most sweet and soft spoken guy that I know." She was smiling and had a look of remembrance on her face from long ago. Aleera heard a small _hmp_ next to her, and knew that Annelise would be thinking different.

"Please, he's more like an arrogant chauvinist!! Just because I can do everything better than him doesn't mean he has to be an asshole about it. I mean really. If I didn't love you so much, Aleera, I would have killed him long ago." Annelise ranted, leaning against the log. The men game small, low chuckles at the difference of opinions.

"So, what's the name of this two sided man?" Gawain asked, still giving a small laugh.

Annelise saw that Tristan was almost at their fire. She had to stall for a moment. Bending over to Aleera, she whispered saying that she'd back in a flash. Aleera asked her what she was doing, and Annelise told her that she had to get a blanket since she was getting cold. Nodding, Aleera asked her to get her one as well. Annelise got up and left, though a bit faster than Aleera thought was necessary. Turning back to the knights, Aleera saw that someone new was with them.

"Care to introduce us?" Aleera said, motioned between her and the person. _He's the one that got Annelise out. Truly he looks familiar. _

"This is our scout, Tristan. Tristan, this is Aleera. She's from Sarmatia as well, just about to tell us her brother's name." Galahad said. The second their names were spoken, both eyes snapped to connect. They stared at each other for much time; each barely believing this was real.

Moving towards her a bit and never breaking eye contact, Tristan just spoke two words. "Little bird?" her eyes widen upon hearing. Only her brother and Annelise knew that nickname.

Aleera moved up faster than she should have, but she pushed the pain aside. She moved so fast towards him that they almost fell over. They held each other tight, afraid that each other might vanish. Her arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder. He had one arm around her waist, holding her up some inches, and his other hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair. Tears ran down her face most from joy and relief, though a few from the pain.

The rest of the knights were in utter shock, even Dagonet's mouth was slightly open. _This_ was her brother! The gentle, smiling, laughing, soft brother? Things would never cease to amaze them, it seemed. After several more minutes of the brother/sister reunion, they slowly parted. As her feet touched the ground, Aleera hissed in pain from her wounds. They were still tender. Tristan looked at her with worry.

"What is it?" he looked in her eyes. The concern was evident on her face.

"Nothing." She shook her head; no need for him to know about it, wouldn't end well if he did. He didn't look convinced, "Just a few scratches. Nothing to serious." Aleera tried to give a reassuring smile.

"You still can't lie, little bird." He said, though his words were somewhat stern, the amusement was laced lightly into it. The knights glanced at each other; this was new since he rarely ever showed that emotion. Maybe there was more to him than they thought.

Leading her back to the log, he helped her sit back down. Kneeling in front of her, he pulled the shirt up a bit. Before she could stop him or protest, his eyes saw the marking. Some were wrapped, from Dagonet but there were still several visible. The change in Tristan's eyes was immediate. What had held concern, now held anger and blood lust. He pulled the shirt back down and looked at her.

"Who did this?" he questioned, his words were sharp and made her give a small jump. Instantly his demeanor changed as he sat next to her and pulled her in an embrace. "Who did this?" he said, this time more caring and soft.

"The monks. There's nothing you can do now, or could have done, big brother. Just let it go." Aleera said, pulling back a bit and giving him a small smile that made him calm down.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead. Suddenly a realization came to him. The blonde! "Please don't tell me that **I** rescued who I think I did?" Tristan looked at her, but knew it was pointless to even ask. Of course it was her. Though, before Aleera could say a thing, he felt something cold against his neck. _Damn it!!_

"Wish now that you could have left me there?" she spoke from behind him. He gave a low growl of frustration.

The knights looked on with humor. "Contain your happiness and love. We're in public." Aleera said, the humor and sarcasm very clearly evident. Annelise didn't remove the dagger for a few more seconds, but finally pulled it away. She walked around him to the other side of Aleera.

"Oh, here. You're horse is really friendly." Annelise handed Tristan the dagger, which was his. His emotions and face went from shock, to anger, to frustration.

"Why were you by my horse?" he asked.

"He just looked so lonely and bored, so I thought I'd give him some civilized and kind company. And as I was scratching his head, that dagger just seemed to have fallen out." Annelise stated, her face showing innocent but her eyes showed the truth.

"Both of you calm down and stop it. I know you both hate each other, but just try to hold it in." Aleera said, looking between the two of them. They looked like they were about to protest, so she added, "For me?" Giving them the sweetest smile she could muster, they reluctantly agreed.

The knights noticed some familiar features between the siblings. They had the dark hair, his was black but hers was a shade a two away from it though barely noticeable. Their skin color was somewhat the same; hers just honey kissed while his darker from scouting for years. Even the way they smiled, though the knights had to really think back for a memory of Tristan smiling, was quite identical. But even with those familiar things, they had a big difference. Their eyes. Tristan had deep, dark, brown ones. Aleera had eyes that would change, almost, between grey, blue, and/or green; it mostly depended on her mood and clothing she wore.

After some time of sitting around the fire and talking some more, the girls became tired. Bidding everyone good, well Annelise just gave a grunt towards Tristan, and Aleera giving her brother another hug. They walked back to the caravan, went to their same spots as before, and curled up in the furs. Within minutes they were asleep beside their already sleeping friend, Guinevere.


	4. Strange Thoughts and First kisses

Aleera woke up, sat up a bit, stretched what she could, and glanced around

Aleera woke up, sat up a bit, stretched what she could, and glanced around. Guinevere was awake, staring out the window towards Arthur. It seemed to only be about mid-morning or so, but who knew exactly with the dark clouds overhead. Annelise was no were in the caravan, meaning that she had to be with the knights. Looking out her window, though she didn't see Annelise with the knights at all. She turned back towards Guinevere.

"Hey." She said softly and pleasantly. Guinevere took her eyes away from Arthur and looked at Aleera. They shared a smile.

"Hello. Did you sleep well?" Guinevere asked, getting a happy smile and nod. "I heard that you found your brother last night. He's the scout for the knights?"

"Yes, it was the greatest surprise I've ever gotten. Except, Annelise wasn't to happy about it, but still well enough that I found him." The happiness glowed on her face.

"That's interesting, since she left scouting with him this morning." Guinevere looked a bit confused. Aleera nearly choked on breath she was taking in.

"What?! She did this willingly?" Aleera's eyes were big. _We're only going to have two corpses left._

"As far as I know. Annelise mumbled something about, her being able to do it just as good as him and that he could use the superior help." Guinevere gave a light shrug. Aleera hung her head down and gave a frustrated growl, very un-lady like.

"Wonderful. It'll be a miracle to have a brother and best friend left, once they're done." She shifted a bit over to Guinevere and laid next to her. They sat close and talked about random things that came to mind.

**Scouting; Tristan & Annelise:**

At the moment they were both sitting on their horses, actually Annelise was on a spare horse taken from the Roman's. They hadn't seen any trace of Saxon's. With little to do they resorted to making remarks as they had so long ago.

"You still have that bird." Annelise commented as his hawk glided down and went to his shoulder. He gave a grunt to indicate 'yes'. The hawk gave a loud yell. "Loud creature. What do you call the annoying thing?"

"She doesn't have a name. But when I get angry at her or she gets so loud and annoying, she's known as Annelise." He gave her a ghost smirk as her eyes narrowed at him in anger.

"Remember the pigs my uncle owned in his back place? Well, one of them gave birth to a litter and we decided to name the runt of them Tristan." Now the features were reversed. She was smirking and he gave her a death glare.

"Why did you have to follow my sister?" he said, clearly showing his distain.

"Because, she's my best friend. Practically like my twin. I'd follow her anywhere, even if I meant I'd have to see _you_ again." She said, not hiding her feelings either.

"I could think of nothing worse, than if you had been my sisters twin." He expressed.

"Trust me, I would have killed myself many years ago if that were so. How she even puts up with you I haven't the faintest idea." Annelise countered.

They went into a glaring match, neither going to back down. At some point, the horses had moved closer together, leaving the riders inches away. Their breath was barely touching each other's skin.

_He hasn't grown up to badly. Gotten some nice muscles-WAIT! What the hell am I thinking?!_

_She really has changed. From not having much, to having some fairly nice curves—WOAH! How the hell did that come out?!_

They both looked away at the same time and shook their heads. Trying to get the slightly creepy thoughts out of their heads. Deciding that the weather wasn't going to get better and that the group would make camp soon, they started to head back. Amazingly, they rode in complete silence.

**Caravan: **

Aleera had drifted into a very light slumber. She'd felt Guinevere move to the front of the wagon and soon heard her talking to someone. _Arthur._ She vaguely thought. Feeling them slow down a bit, she figured that they'd be stopping soon. She wrapped herself in fur blanket and moved slowly next to Guinevere. Once she'd gotten out there, she saw Arthur's horse moving away. A sigh escaped Guinevere's lips.

"Troubles?" Aleera asked. Guinevere looked over at her, she gave a small nod.

"He doesn't except all of him, only half. That's not a way to live." Guinevere let out. Aleera gave her a one armed hug for support.

"Give him time, he'll come around. Don't worry about it. Alright?" Aleera said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. Guinevere nodded in thanks and moved back inside the wagon. Aleera took a deep breath in and let out a long sigh. The view was by far the most amazing, she'd ever seen, almost for than the valleys and rivers of her village. The caravan came to a stop and she saw Lancelot sitting on his horse, looking out towards the woods with his back to her.

"Rather beautiful country, isn't it?" she spoke out, watching him. He turned around, his eyes piercing her.

"If you say so." He gave a small shrug.

"Where did you come from then? The Black Sea?" she raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't say a thing. "This so close to heaven for me." Her face was of bliss.

"I don't believe in heaven, I've been living in this hell." He told her, then gave her a smirk, "But if you're what heaven represents, then take me there." They made eye contact. She never changed her facial expression. Soon the winds picked up and rain with snow came down. Lancelot closed his eyes, tipped his head back, and lifted his hand a bit.

He then looked back at her, "Rain and snow at once…a bad omen." His voice was mysterious and intriguing. A small shiver ran up and down her spine, from the weather she tried to convince herself. They stayed watching each other for a moment, before Arthur called Lancelot to come over.

Lancelot bent his head towards her, "Till later, M'lady." He went off to Arthur and Aleera just realized that her brother and Annelise were back. Annelise brought the horse over to the caravan, got down, and sat next to her. Aleera wasn't even paying attention to Annelise, but looking off at something else. Following her gaze, Annelise gave a small laugh and shook her head a bit.

"What?" Aleera said, finally saying something to her friend and turning to sit across from her.

"Nothing. Just found it funny that even after you had a staring session with him, you're still watching him." Annelise informed.

Aleera turned her head so that her hair covered her now pinkish face. "Who are you talking about it?" she tried to be innocent.

"Don't even try to pull that with me. You've never been good at hiding feelings or secrets." Annelise said, pointing a finger at her. All she got was a grunt in return. "Like brother, like sister." Annelise mumbled.

"Speaking of my brother," Aleera said, turning back to see her friend, "how did the scouting trip go? From what I hear, you went willingly." She gave her a very curious look.

"We survived." Was all Annelise spoke, giving a small shrug. _Barely._

"Right. He has grown up though, hasn't he? I mean, last time I saw him he was pretty skinny. Now he has like muscles and strength. I may be his sister, but I can at least say that he has become not so terrible looking."

"Okay! I understand. He has muscles, he's not bad looking. Can we drop this subject please? It's making me feeling queasy." Annelise barked out. In truth, her mind was agreeing with Aleera and that freaked her out.

Aleera was somewhat taken back with her friend outburst. She didn't expect Annelise to agree with her or anything, but just make some snide remark as usual. Annelise's words made no sense at all. _She couldn't be liking him, could she? No, that would be the day. When hell freezes over. _

Not voicing her thoughts or making it look like she was even thinking, she nodded her head. "Come on, Dagonet said that we can get food then Fulcinia would give us a bath with new clothes." Her friend nodded and went inside to get Guinevere before they left. The girls got some food and ate together, while the knights put fires and some tents up. When they were done eating, they'd just gotten up to try and find Fulcinia but she found them first.

"Come ladies, let's get you cleaned up." She lead them to a tent, somewhat away from everyone for privacy. Inside there was a tall screen for them to go behind to undress or get dressed. A nice pile of dresses and cloaks/shawls were placed by the changing screen. A little ways from that was a good size tub with towels, soaps, bottles of cleansing oils, and wash clothes. The night was getting dark, so they decided it was good for them to take the bathes now before it was to late.

Since Annelise wasn't nearly as dirty, she went first. It didn't take to long for her to be done, so after her was Aleera. The water felt good on her wounds. They weren't even close to how painful they had been, but still slight sore. Pulling her hair around, she relaxed as the water ran down her back, giving a small sigh.

"Um, Aleera?" Guinevere said, sitting by the tub as Annelise picked a dress and changed. 'Hmm?' was her reply, as Aleera turned her head to look at her. "You seem to have caught someone's attention." Motioning behind her.

Aleera just turned her head and looked out the screen. The figure wasn't crystal clear, but she knew it was Lancelot anyway. He was leaning against a tree, trying to keep from watching but seemed to be failing. They made eye contact. He turned his head down, gave it a shake, and pushed off the tree moving back to his previous sleeping spot. She almost felt a pang of loss, but pushed it away. It was foolish of her to get feelings.

Fulcinia told her she was done, Aleera got up out of it, put a towel on, and walked over to the screen. Annelise was dressed and was in the process of choosing a cloak for herself. Her dress was a fitted dark blue, with sleeves that split in half at her elbow and trailed behind. Finally she settled for a black cloak. Aleera looked through the dresses and chose one that she liked. The dress was a shade between a blue and gray, making her eyes shine with both. She grabbed a gray colored cloak and tied it on. Annelise had already left, saying that she was feeling the need for something to drink.

Guinevere noticed Aleera glancing outside and told her to go, that she'd see her later. Aleera walked out of the cleaning tent and moved towards Lancelot. He hadn't noticed her till he heard a _snap_ and turned his head. He always knew that she would be beautiful once she was clean, but this was beyond his thoughts. She wore one of the dresses the Roman wife gave her, a very simple cut and design but fit like a glove. It showed all her perfect curves and bone structure. Her hair was down with the small breeze playing with the dark waves of it by her waist.

Lancelot just stared at her, taking in the site before him. She stopped some feet from him and just looked at the woods around them. It took quite a bit of will power not to and kiss her at that instant, but he kept reminding himself that she was Tristan's sister and probably wouldn't want to be with him. Sighing, he glanced back down at his necklace he was holding.

Aleera looked back at him, with curious eyes, "Tell me of your home?" His head jerked up and looked at her. It took a moment to register what she said. He was about to answer when he saw her give a soft shiver, barely visible to the eye but still he saw it. Lancelot motioned for her to come over to him and sit. She obeyed and chose a spot next to him as he pulled his cloak around her for extra warmth.

Once she was wrapped he spoke. "We sacrificed goats, drank their blood, and danced naked around fires." He gave her a small smirk with a chuckle. She smiled back at him and gave a laugh. It sounded like music to his ears, making his wish that he could hear it forever. Giving his head a shake, more to get the thoughts out than to think of home. But he did continue, "What I do remember…Home…Oceans of grass from horizon to horizon, further than you can ride. The sky bigger than you can imagine. No boundaries."

During his talk, Aleera had placed her head on his shoulder. At first he tensed a bit, but became relaxed by the contact. "That could be considered freedom." She said, with a small smile.

"Yeah, I suppose so." He said, with a dry chuckle. Lancelot glanced down at her, "How are you feeling?"

She felt slightly confused, but soon realized he meant her wounds. "Good. They don't hurt that much anymore and I can at least sit and bend easier." He nodded, then stared at the scenery before them. Aleera let out a sigh and looked at the snow around her, still falling.

"Aleera?" Lancelot said, softly, turning his head to look at her. She didn't look at him, just gave a quiet _hmm?_ He took her chin with one hand and lifted it up gently, so she'd meet his gaze. They were mere inches away, their breath warming each others face.

"Yes?" she whispered, not having the strength to speak louder. _Please have him kiss me._

He moved his head forward slightly, as if he were about to kiss her, but them pulled back. Her eyes showed her disappointed, though she held no expression. "You know you're brother would kill me." He said quietly, more to himself than to her. Aleera's eyes went down, looking at the ground.

"But," her eyes flew up and met his, "you're worth a hundred-thousand deaths." The gap was soon filled, neither could tell by who but it didn't matter. It was sweet and gently at first, almost timid and shy. Soon it turned more powerful. His tongue asked for entrance from her lips, she at first didn't comply to torment him but couldn't resist for long. They explored each other's mouths for a time, then soon fought for dominance. During this, he had pulled her closer to him and soon she was in his lap.

They couldn't tell how long it lasted, but after time the need for air came. Reluctantly they parted. Her head rested on the crook of his neck and his cheek laid on the side of her head. Slowly their breathy leveled out, but they still remained like that for a moment longer.

"Lancelot?" she whispered, not bothering to move. _Hmm?_ Was the reply. "I'm not just a one time thing, am I?" she questioned. Even though she wished with all her heart that he did feel something like she did, some things had reached her ears about him being somewhat 'friendly'.

Lancelot felt hurt that she'd think that, but given his history he completely understood. He pulled her back to look into her eyes and put a hand on her cheek. "I never could think of you like that. You're something special. What I said earlier, I meant it. I've never said anything like that to anyone." His thumb was caressing her cheek. Her eyes searched his. He wasn't lying.

She leaned forward and kissed. This one stayed more sweet and soft, as apposed to earlier. When they parted she moved a bit to get more comfortable and laid her head on his shoulder. They fell into a comfortable silence and stayed that way for sometime. After time Lancelot glanced down and noticed that she'd fallen asleep. He let himself watch her, so peaceful and lovely. With a sigh, he reluctantly decided to take her back to the caravan.

When he got there, he thought at first the he was alone but saw that Guinevere was awake and watching him. Guinevere was rather surprised when his face went slightly pink and gave a small nod. He placed Aleera on some furs and covered her tightly. Just as he was about to walk out of there, Guinevere grabbed his hand.

"I know of your reputation with women. One night pleasures then going on to someone else. I must warn you that if you seek a fleeting comfort in her then you better just forget it. With the hell that she's been through, she doesn't need a broken heart on top of it all." Guinevere gave him a hard look during her talk and then released his hand. He didn't say a word to her, but gave Aleera a gently glance before leaving the caravan.

Annelise came in shortly after, muttering 'stupid, arrogant man! He just had to grow up nicely..' the rest of her speech lost between the fur covers. Guinevere held a low laugh.


	5. Late night meetings and Fights on ice

**Note: I cannot express how SORRY I am that it's taken me so long to update! But first I had gotten stuck on what to do next in the story, then so much happened with my family. We had some ups, and some downs…but the creative energy is back full swing and I am set on completing this.(: So, again I say 'sorry' and enjoy. I'm working on the next chapter right now. Woot! Please leave reviews3 **

Aleera was having a rather good dream, when she felt one of her blankets being moved. Slowly getting out of her dream, with some reluctance, she looked over her left shoulder to see Guinevere trying her best to move out of the caravan without waking the two other girls.

"Guinevere?" Aleera's voice was laced with sleepiness, but she was becoming awake fast. Guinevere's head snap up from watching where she was walking, to the girl watching her with mild confusion.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to wake you. You should go back to sleep, I'll only be out for a little while." She gave a small smile, trying to get the girl to continue her needed rest.

But it didn't quite work, Aleera was now fully awake and pulling the blankets off of her. "I might was well go with you, I can always sleep when we get back. Come on, what could it hurt?" From the look on Guinevere's face, she knew she'd won.

"Might as well wake up Annelise, she'll have a heart-attack if she wakes up and we're both gone." Guinevere sighed. Aleera slowly shook the girl next to her, working to get her awake.

Annelise started mumbling something and some type of name came from her lips, though neither girl could hear it. Then suddenly her eyes were open and she was looking around. "What is it?" she asked the two girls staring back at her.

"We're going with Guinevere, while she takes care of some stuff. Come on, get up." Aleera stood and took her friends hand, pulling her up. Annelise shook her head to help clear it quicker and followed after Aleera, who followed Guinevere.

Following every move Guinevere made, the two girls walked out of the camp and into the woods un-noticed. When they came to a cluster of trees near a clearing, Guinevere told them to follow her in the cluster while she walked through the clearing. Walking for a little more than ten minutes, Aleera and Annelise saw her stop and noticed that Arthur had followed her, then saw that a man stepped out of the shadows. They stopped behind a tree and settled down next to each other, looking through the small branches of a bush to watch the scene before them.

Both were quite and never spoke a word or made a sound during the entire conversation between Arthur, Guinevere, and Merlin. Once Arthur left, Merlin turned to the bush they were looking through and told them to come forth. They were not as surprised as they should have been, but didn't let that bother them one bit. Moving forward, they stopped next to Guinevere in front of Merlin. He looked at them with a critical eye, then a kind smile passed over his face.

"You both truly are strong women, being able to survive such torture and hard travels," He praised them. They bowed their heads in respect. "If you would permit me, I would like to ask if you would like to help my people in a task we must do tomorrow." They glanced at each and seemed hesitant. "It would help you, as well as the knights. We wish no harm to them."

"If it will help my brother and his brothers, then I am for it." Aleera spoke, holding her head high.

"And if Aleera is for it, so am I." Annelise said.

Merlin nodded, "Good. Now tomorrow, the knights will try and walk across a frozen lake, but it will not hold everyone they're bringing. Knowing Arthur he will ask his knights to stand and fight, while the rest make their way to the Wall. One of my people that has a gift of sight has seen the death of one of your knights on the lake."

"Who?!" Aleera all but yelled, feeling dread that any of them could get hurt, but two plagued her mind the most.

"The one by the name of Dagonet. But," he cut the girls off from saying anything else, "there is a way to stop that from happening." All three stared at him, waiting for the answer. "I first ask that you three stay and fight with the knights tomorrow on the ice, and second I ask that when two of my people meet up with your group after the fight that you reason with the knights before they act hastily."

They all nodded. "When Dagonet chooses to break the ice himself, two archers of mine will be in the trees behind the knights and will cover him from there. Those extra arrows, but the ones coming from you three and the knights should cover him completely. Now, I will bid you night and ask that you do not dwell on the things to pass." With one last smile, he went back into the shadows, leaving them all.

All three women walked back to the caravan, none saying a word as they curled into the fur blankets, and willed themselves to a dreamless night.

The next morning, a few minutes before dawn each girl woke up one, bye one. They sat in silence for a bit, letting everything that happened the previous night sink in.

"We should probably get some weapons, at least a bow with some arrows and some daggers." Annelise said, getting up, then helped the other two up. They walked out of the caravan and over to the weapons holder and pulled the covering off of it. A sound came behind them, but when they turned they saw that it was only Gawain mumbling in his sleep. Sharing a quick smirk, they went back to grabbing some things. Each grabbed a bow, full load of arrows, and two to three daggers apiece.

Just as they were heading back to get a few more hours of sleep, a loud amount of noise reached their ears from farther back in the camp. Running to see what it was, they could make out Marius holding Lucan with a knife to his throat, while his guards were advancing on Dagonet. The trio looked at each and a quickly nodded, forming a fast plan within seconds. While Guinevere walked straight to the group, Aleera and Annelise moved around them to the back behind Marius. They saw him slap his wife, yet again, and yell to his men to attack the knight.

Next thing everyone else knew, a sharp sound strikes through the air as an arrow hits the target of Marius's shoulder. Guinevere walks up, aiming another arrow as she gets flanked with Arthur and Lancelot on either side. The shot weakened him just enough that he lost his grip on Lucan, who ran to Dagonet then got pushed behind the knight for protection.

Aleera and Annelise showed themselves from behind Marius. Aleera raised her dagger in the air, and plunged it deep within his stomach, and released the hilt once he fell the ground, though not dead yet. Annelise pulled his head back, gripping his hair tightly, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Your first mistake was wounding my sisters. Your second mistake was trying to kill my little brother." With the end of her last sentence, she sliced her dagger across his throat letting the crimson color flow out from the wound. She let go of his head and watched him fall back, as his eyes turned black with death.

Both girls stood there, looking at the worthless man as Arthur had the man's guards drop their weapons. Noting when Bors made his loud entrance. Annelise placed her hand on her friends shoulder, as Aleera pulled her dagger out of the corpse and they turned to the rest of the people around them. As they walked past Lucan, they gave him a smile and returned the hugs he presented them with. Each gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked to Guinevere and the others.

"Your shoulder seems to be better." Lancelot commented, glancing at the old wound, then back to meet Aleera's eyes. She tried to send a small glare at him, but only managed a smirk. Tristan rode up to them all at that moment.

"How many you killed?" Bors asked him.

"Three."

Bors laughed, "Not bad start of the day. Your little sister and her friend killed the roman scum." He glanced at the body, then at his sister sending her a small proud smile.

He dropped a crossbow at Arthur's feet then, "Armor piercing, we have to move quick." Arthur nodded.

"Scout ahead, rest of you we have to get everyone moving." He send orders out, while everyone starting rushing about. Aleera nodded to her brother in farewell, as he rode out once again. Annelise walked back over to Lucan, telling Dagonet that she'd take him to the carvan with them. He spoke briefly to her, telling her his thanks, and patted Lucan on the back.

"Lucan, would you like a piggy back ride?" Aleera asked, bending down to look at him. He eagerly nodded his head, while a glow came over his face they figured had not happened since before his family was taken. "Okay, hop on." She turned around, moving low enough for him to jump on and held his legs while he put his arms around her neck.

"Hey now, you've never offered to give me a piggy back ride." Annelise faked a hurt look, holding one of her hands over her heart.

Aleera made a grunt, "As if I could carry you." Annelise gasped.

"Are you saying I'm fat?! Some best friend you are!" Annelise crossed her arms over her chest and made a _humph_ sound.

"Come on you two, stop acting like babies in front of everyone. It's embarrassing." Guinevere said, ushering them both to the caravan. Behind them they could hear Bors laughing behind them.

Once they were in the caravan, they placed Lucan in a pile of furs, making sure he was warm. They all sat around him, staying there a little longer after he'd fallen asleep. Slowly Guinevere and even Annelise went back to their furs, but Aleera couldn't bring herself to sleep. Sitting in the front, leaning against the side, she watched the trees and snow around her. Her trance was broken, when a horse moved up next to her. Looking up to see the rider, a small smile crept out.

"Honor me, with your presence?" Lancelot held his hand out for her to take. She nodded, and let him lift her up in front of him. His arm draped around her waist, aware of her still healing wounds, but still firm enough to keep her from falling.

They rode in a comfortable silence, but Aleera felt the want to just talk. "So…when you return to your home, will you find a wife, have sons?" she turned enough to see his face.

"I've killed to many sons, what right do I have to my own?" a shadow came over his face.

"No family, no religion. Do you believe in anything?" she watched his face.

A long sigh came out, "I would have left you and the rest to die." He turned his head away from hers, from shame or not wanting to see her reaction she was not sure.

Aleera raised her hand to his face, gently moving it back to look at her. "It's a normal human response to only want to save those that matter to you, even if it means leaving others behind. In your spot, I would have felt the same." Even though his face became softer, she still saw some guilt still in his eyes.

Moving her hand from his face, to his neck, she pulled him down and gave him a slow, long kiss. Once they parted, with reluctance, they kept their heads close and just stared at each other. Neither noticed when another horse joined them, till a voice spoke.

"You two should be more careful on how you show your affections." They turned their heads to see Gawain riding next to them. His words may have been stern, but his face held amusement.

"Oh really? Prey tell why," Aleera asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I highly doubt that Tristan would to come back to find his sister we just rescued, kissing one of his friends. Especially when it's Lancelot."

Lancelot shrugged, "We're both adults and can do as we please. His approval isn't needed."

It was Gawain's turn to shrug, "If you feel that way, so be it. Don't say I didn't give you two some warning."

"Well, I look at it this way. If Tristan has a problem with it, he can talk about it with me. Besides, it's not like Annelise wouldn't try to kill him if he made some attempt to stop it." Both knights let out small chuckles.

"Hey, what's so funny?" they all turned to see Annelise riding a horse, coming up on the other side of Lancelot and Aleera.

"Nothing, I just told them how you'd try to kill Tristan if he tried to make trouble about me and Lancelot." Annelise nodded. "Where's Guinevere?"

"Sitting with Lucan. She didn't want to ride just yet." The group continued talking about small things, until they saw Arthur motion for his knights to come to him. Gawain excused himself, as Lancelot rode by Annelise back to the caravan to take Aleera back. Annelise hopped off her horse, and went inside the caravan, though not without sending a small smirk to Aleera who choose to ignore it. Before getting off the horse, she turned, gave Lancelot another kiss, and went inside where the other two girls were.

They all sat in silence as they felt the caravan's pace chance slightly, knowing that they were going to the frozen lake now. Anticipation gnawed at their stomachs. One of the villagers outside, stuck his head in telling them that Arthur has asked everyone to walk. Waking up Lucan, all four of them got down, and went over by the knights. Guinevere walked next to Aleera who had Lucan between her and Annelise, each holding his hand. Making their steps as light as possible and slow, they could still feel the ice creaking. Once Arthur turned to his knights, they knew what was going to happen.

They placed Lucan back in the caravan with Fulcinia, each gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked back over to the knights that were standing in a line.

Aleera and Annelise walked by Guinevere that stopped to say something to Arthur and one of the villagers. Spreading out, Annelise moved herself between Bors and Tristan, nothing hiding her distain, and Aleera moved to the right of Lancelot, watching Guinevere out of the corner of her eye moving to take the place to his left.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aleera turned to the voice, facing her brother staring back at her.

Before she could say something, Annelise cut in, "We're setting up a picnic. What the hell do you think we're doing!"

"I don't care what **you** do, I'm looking after my sister."

"She's a big girl now and can take care of herself. And as much fun as this conversation is for me, even though I must hold back using to big of words so that your mind can understand what I am saying, an army is coming towards us and we must use our energy for them." Annelise turned away from him, though could feel the glare send in her direction. Glancing to her left, she saw Aleera send her a quick smile.

"You look frightened. There's a large number of lonely men out there." Lancelot glanced back at Aleera.

"Don't worry, I let them rape you." She sent him a smirk, then a quick wink. She could see the small smirk, placed on his face as he turned back around. Watching the army, she saw the group stop and the leader, wearing a really back beard, ordered them to fire at them. The arrows slid and stopped some feet in front of them.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan, Annelise." They placed the arrows and took aim.

"They fell out of range." Guinevere said, looking at him. Arthur gave her a look, and turned back. The arrows were let lose and several men in the front line of the Saxon army went down.

Guinevere ignored the look that Arthur sent her, then he told the others to aim for the end of the flanks.

"Make them cluster!" he yelled to them. Arrow, after arrow went out, and for a split second it looked as if Arthur's plan would work. But the leader wasn't as stupid as he seemed, and soon figured out what they were doing. He yelled orders out to his men, to keep the lines.

"The ice isn't going to break. Prepare for combat." Arthur yelled to them all. Placing their arrows, down, each one held up their swords. Glancing down the line, the girls saw Dagonet having a silent battle within himself, then drop his sword, grab his ax and run out to the ice.

"Dag!" Bors yelled after him.

"Cover him!" Arthur ordered. The arrows came faster. More arrows came out than before, but this time the extra came out from the forest behind them. Though the knights were confused, the arrows were killing Saxons so they wouldn't worry on it for the moment.

But even with the extra arrows, Dagonet was still having some trouble. Annelise made a split choice, dropping her bow, grabbing a shield, she ran out from the lines and stopped in front of Dagonet.

"Annelise!! What the hell?!" Aleera yelled after her. _This wasn't part of the plan!_ Glancing to her left, she shared a very fast looked of horror with Guinevere.

"What are you doing?!" Dagonet asked her, when she stopped next to him.

"Just thought I'd enjoy a break from firing arrows," she send him a sarcastic smile. His face was grim, but the tiniest bit of amusement was in his eyes. The minutes pasted slow, for everyone out there, but after three more strong swings, the ice finally began breaking. Dagonet grabbed her arm, and pulled back away from the breaking ice to keep them from falling in.

The Saxons started to retreat, and the knights with Guinevere and Aleera allowed relief to take over.

"Annelise! I'm going to kick your ass!" Aleera yelled to her best friend.

Annelise turned around, blowed a kiss to her, and was about to reply, when a horrible creaking sound happened, and next her and Dagonet were swept under.

They all ran forward, trying to see any sign of either of their comrades. Aleera made to go in, after Annelise, but felt two arms wrap around her and hold her back.

"Let me go!" she turned and glared at Lancelot, but he only held her tighter. She heard two splashes, and turned just in time to see Arthur and her brother dive under. She went still.

Arthur came back up first, and Bors helped him pull Dagonet out, and held him up as he coughed the water out of him. Aleera held her breath, vaguely aware of Guinevere's hand on her shoulder, or of Lancelot rubbing her arms.

Finally Tristan emerged pulling Annelise up with him. Pushing the people away from her, she helped pull Annelise out and held her. Dagonet told her to bend Annelise over, so the water will get out of her body. Just as she did that, her friend coughed the liquid out.

"We must get back to the caravan. Rest will be needed." Arthur motioned for all of them to follow to the horses. Guinevere took Annelise from Aleera and helped steady her to the horses, while Aleera went to her brother. Without saying anything, she hugged him.

"Thank you." She said to him, giving a small smile. "She may not want to say it, but she thanks you as well."

A grunt came out, "The day she says that while meaning it, is the day I'll kiss her."

Aleera laughed, "Well, a sister can hope." More laughter came out when she saw his repulsed look. She helped him up and they walked side by side to the horses. She chose to ignore his questioning gaze, when she took Lancelot's hand and sat in front of him, as they rode back to the caravan.


End file.
